Talk:Creation Rebirth
Kabuto? Can't Kabuto use this too? :No, he used this move.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Through Katsuyu? Should we say that she can use this technique with the Healing Chakra Transmission to rapidly heal others like as she did when Pain used Shinra Tensei to destroy the whole village? Yamanaka Ino (talk) 16:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :That was just healing chakra not Creation Rebirth, if he id that she'd be dead yes? --Cerez™☺ 16:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) yes that's right.--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 18:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Life shortening I dont get this part. When you cut yourself your cells need to multiply to heal a wound right? For that all the medical techniques will cause your cells to split so why does this technique shortens the life of the user but the any other medical techniques do not? :If all medical techniques worked like Creation Rebirth did then this wouldn't be an S-Ranked forbidden technique.--Cerez365™ 22:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I can see that that's why I am asking what is the difference?-- (talk) 11:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm, I suppose it's because she does this at a rapid pace that causes the cells to wear out faster. This technique is unaided, natural healing as opposed to the aided healing process of the Mystical Palm Technique.--Cerez365™ 12:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Check the Hayflick Limit link, in the first sentence of the second paragraph of the article. Omnibender - Talk - 15:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) "Cannot die by any means" "As long as Tsunade has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means". So are you saying it's not possible to kill her by destroying her brain, decapitation, blowing her body to pieces, or vaporizing her completely? Maybe we should reword this sentence to prevent assumptions, unless she can truly regenerate her head and brain, or from a single fragment of flesh. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 10:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) "Regenerate / Generate" "The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division." This is BS. Tissue regenerates by creating new cells through division to replace the other cells. Damage to the tissue is in the form of dead cells. You never heal dead cells or revive them, you regenerate them by creating new ones. So this entire phrase is flawed. Am I right? :While you're right friend, this isn't biology101 Kishimoto has stated that this is how the technique works and if i'm not mistaken the article is a direct translation of Kishimoto's words. he himself has said he's not very good at the scientific aspects of stuff, so take it as it is.--Cerez365™ 21:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Put it in the trivia, if you want. Seelentau 愛議 21:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) You read the sentence wrong. It's not saying that the dead cells regenerated, but that they are replaced with new cells.--''Deva '' 22:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :This could also mean that regular medical ninjutsu works by literally reviving dead cells instead of making them divide faster to replace lost tissue. Omnibender - Talk - 21:53, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::So according to that, as part of my statement in the previous topic above, if her head is chopped off, she could regrow a new one via cell division/recreation? Is that what it means by immortal? Trivia worthy-wise states that she cannot regenerate her head, right? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I think that's taking her words way too literally... I don't even think Tsunade meant that when she said what she said. As such I don't see a reason to mention something like that.--Cerez365™ 03:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I guess, like the Iron Sand World Method issue with magnetism and whatnot, just thought if it was trivia worthy... Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, if her head got chopped off when this was used, I'm pretty sure her body would grow back since that's where the chakra is stored, not the other way around. Skitts (talk) 03:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) @Deva Dead cells regenerate by being replaced by new cells. You can't heal cells. You can heal tissue at most, by regenerating cells. REGENERATING = Generating new cells. Other than that, everybody's right. I should remember myself that Naruto does not have to be extremely plausible. Actually, it's quite plausible as it is, given the fact its about ninja that can breathe fire and create water out of nowhere. :D Limit Theres some contradiction here. Its written on the article: "As long as Tsunade has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique. " but further ahead its said "However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, Tsunade is basically shortening her natural lifespan." If Tsunade can only divide her cells upto to the Hayflick limit then why is it said that as long as she has chakra she can recover? If she reaches her limit of cell division, then the technique becomes unuasble right? How can she then have cells to multiply? Can the chakra create new cells even after the Hayflick limit? (talk) 07:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Bump (talk) 09:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The Markings Disappear I don't see how it's fair that my edit was removed even though I provided a clear citation. The markings disappear after releasing the seal, seen in page 15-16 of chapter 169. If anyone can just remove contributions to this wiki even though clear citation was given than I'm never gonna bother with trying to contribute again since it'll just get censored. (talk) 02:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :It seemed a bit of junk trivia, not really worth mentioning. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 02:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You have no right to remove what I wrote especially after I found references. I put that trivia there to help differentiate the difference between Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Thousand, where the markings DON'T disappear. Please revert your censorship. (talk) 02:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not censorship. And it's not a big deal. That mark on Tsunade's forehead is where all of her chakra stored up, on the center of her forehead. When she uses this technique, it's not a secret that the marking will disappear because IT'S THE SOURCE OF HER CHAKRA. The technique is draining, so she uses it during dire situations. And please, do not be mad anyone for reverting your edit. Such things happens on a wiki A LOT.--'NinjaSheik' 02:43, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Really? Go check the talk on Strength of a Thousand, explain to me why lots of people had to remind the audience that the markings are permanent, thus, different from Strength of a Thousand? I for one didn't notice that and from what I saw in the talk page in Strength of a Thousand, a lot of people didn't as well. It's an ability from a long time ago, I don't see the harm in putting that up as a reminder to make reference to how its different from Creation Rebirth. Along with that, in the talk page, if you look at the discussion, some people thought the only difference between Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Thousand was only the need for hand signs. Pointing out that the markings disappear would be another difference between the two. So here's my argument, unless you can counter it effectively without assuming "everyone knows" I'm going to post my edit back there again. (talk) 03:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The Strength of Thousand is practically an advanced version. Of course it's going the marking is going to stay there for whatever reason. For what reason, we don't know, unless Kishimoto-sensei tells us. All your trivia said was "After releasing the seal, the markings on her face will disappear, along with the diamond on her forehead." That's junk trivia, everyone knows that. You didn't mention anything about the Strength of Thousand in that. At all. Just that, so since it was junk trivia, it was removed.--'NinjaSheik' 03:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You pretty much just replied with nothing but your own opinions. It's quite pathetic really, puts the wiki to shame to have people like you edit it. Don't bother replying, replies from senseless and opinionated individuals is not worth my time, nor any others. May you learn how to actually argue with facts someday. I'd like to point out to the IP user that Tsunade essentially has two sources of chakra: one regular source that everyone has and her Yin Seal. The Yin Seal disappearing when she's used up her chakra isn't supposed to be out of the ordinary to any one and won't reform until she starts gathering excess chakra. In the chapters of the fight to follow, it's noted that her chakra supply is low else the blow(s) she dealt to Orochimaru would have killed him instantaneously. So after she cancelled the technique, the seal simply disappeared because she had used us the Yin Seal reserves.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) That's what I was basically trying to say to the rude anon, Cerez-senpai. And by the way, anon, you should take a good look at yourself before saying things about others. I copied and past your edit trivia from the History, showing that it said that when Tsunade used the mark, the diamond on her forehead disappears. Evidence is right in the History and on the top. Tsunade herself said that she stored all excess chakra there. When it is released, it disappears and everything else Cerez-senpai said. This isn't a opinion, it's a fact. You're just too stubborn to see it, and very rude and petty to insult others when you don't get your way. Your trivia was junk trivia. The user White Flash even agreed.--'NinjaSheik' 18:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Greatest Regen Tech Should the "The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique." bit be reworded (or moved to the SoaH page) since Strength of a Hundred is literally this but without hand seals being required (making it superior)? And even though we don't know exactly what it is yet, when Hashirama's regen tech is better explained it will likely be better too, or at least the same as Strength of a Hundred (since they're both just instant regeneration without seals, can't imagine what difference they might have, aside from the possibility of Hashirama's tech not using accelerated cell division and just being straight up healing, but his technique instantly healing his wounds without seals being required already puts it above Creation Rebirth anyway). Jetdeagon (talk) 02:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :The pinnacle of medical ninjutsu bit was directly from the databooks so it can't be changed. No one ever said that one thing had to be at the pinnacle and given that the Strength of a Hundred is a derived technique from this, it makes sense that it's better. Also, just to note, when Madara said Hashirama's technique was better than Tsunade's she was only using the basic Mystical Palm Technique, nothing more. More than likely that was what Madara was referring to, not her higher level techniques.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh, I wasn't aware of the data book thing. But on the other part I was talking about when Madara compared her strength of a hundred to Hashirama's technique, and that that technique was either the same as SoaH or superior, not when he made fun of her inferior skills prior to her using SoaH, but I guess that won't be an issue until that technique of Hashirama's is elaborated on or given a name. Jetdeagon (talk) 21:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cause of her older appearance It was noted that Tsunade would often use this technique to protect to others. Due to the accelerated cell division, it be noted in her appearance section that Tsunade's older appearance stems from this.—Steveo920 (Talk) 18:26, August 28, 2014 :Where was it said that she often used this technique? Granted it's a likely reason, her lack of Creatine could also be the reason.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:34, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::It was said in the Second Databook.—Steveo920 (Talk) 22:22, August 28, 2014 :::We have a direct translation on this article and I cannot find any mention of constant use from the two translation sources I use. So far she has used the creation rebirth twice. Granted it probably does factor into it, we cannot state it as an iron-clad fact: she could just age poorly.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:59, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Sakura In which chapter did she use this? Or does the healing through Katsuyu count as thing technique?--Elveonora (talk) 11:00, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :The use of the Strength of a Hundred Technique means she has to this technique.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:03, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hashirama a user? So, I was reading around the NarutoForums site and I noticed a new post on the D4 Translations thread. The latest post had a translation of Tsunade's '''Ninpo-Sozosaisei-Byakugo-no-Jutsu'. I believe that in the translation, Hashirama's regeneration ability is actually this jutsu (Creation Rebirth). The translation provided reads as follows: "The ultimate regeneration technique – a combination of the Byakugo-no-In, whereby one accumulates chakra thanks to precise chakra control, and the Ninpo-Sozosaisei, with which one can regenerate their body even without hand seals. The First Hokage possessed such an immense amount of chakra, that for him Ninpo-Sozosaisei was enough for regeneration. (German: …dass ihm Ninpo-Sozosaisei zur Regeneration reichte.) In comparison to him Tsunade lacks in chakra and therefore utilizes both jutsu in parallel". Just wondering if anyone else thinks this implies Hashirama is a user of this jutsu.--GunmetalDragon (talk) 03:47, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it's from the German translation, but I think it's wrong. The original mentions Hashirama as well, but I can't remember what exactly it says. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:12, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Maybe it should be checked :O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:41, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, as I thought, the German translation is wrong (I think I also included it on my list I sent to the translator). It should say "The First Hokage, who boasted an enormous chakra, was not bound to seals to regenerate his body...". So basically what the manga said. However, I noticed that the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique is both called the "ultimate" " and a "miraculous ". The latter term was also used for Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing. Maybe they're sub-categories for techniques? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:38, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Yang release In the manga it is stated that medical ninjutsu is either yin or yang release. With the knowledge on Magnet Release, we can confirm that this uses Yang Release due to the fact that Tsunade only has Yang Release on her nature profile on the Databook. Sakura also has Yang release, therefore it can only be Yang Release. LoneNinja (talk) 22:49, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :Don't do this for every technique. You have a thread on the forums, use that. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:50, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::So make a forum thread? Alright. LoneNinja (talk) 22:56, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :::No, you have one as in there's one about this topic. Elveonora created it yesterday. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:58, September 23, 2018 (UTC)